child of the akatsuki
by akakagluver101
Summary: Kagome is reborn as sasuke twin and itachi takes her with him to the akatsuki .even if your looking for a itakag or even a saskag this should fit your tastes .please r
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Hello and let the sad tail begin.

* * *

Kagome lightly sang to her self as she got ready to go down the well. She was 18 now and she had been going down the well for 2 years the final battle was approaching, she hopped in and climbed out of the well.

When she was walking to the forest she herd a strange sound so she investigated , she found inuyasha and kikyo doing... well..._it._ Kagome was in tears as she ran back to the village. "Why inuyasha!"kagome she got to the village she was stunned it seemed the battle was going on with out her.

The first one she saw or more accurately smelled was old lady kiede, (sp?) who was burn so badly she hardly recognized her. Next she saw a giant hole in the ground and knew it was mirokus grave,then she saw shippo lieing on top of Kirara both where dead shippo had tried to protect the kitten not knowing it was to late.

Soon she saw sango who was fighting felt bad for the wind witch so she screamed making sango hesitate because of that Sango died taking kagura with inuyasha arrived with was defeated however kikyo died and inuyasha went insane. Kagome was completely broken . That night kagome was looking at the moon in was full and almost red in came to her "my child I can not bare to see one so pure so broke..." Kagome was going to cry at the truth of her words"What are you gonna do about it?! WHAT CAN YOU DO!? " yep she was crying."I will cleanse you so you shall have no more pain or fear,"she said . Kagome stiffened "No I deserve this I'm weak I couldn't protect them let me live with the pain," midoriko sighed "I can not however I will let you live with pain if you must," "fine ,just do it."midoriko nodded and gave kagome a kiss on her forehead.


	2. kagome is born and its itas b-day

She was somewhere warm and she wasn't alone . The one with her was nice she could tell he was cute. Since they where together and growing fast it was getting to be cramped then he was gone she mourned the loss of her friend but she didn't want to go. So she didn't . Soon however she was forced to. It was cold out there she felt weak she needed something but she couldn't get it. men dressed in white where every were and she was starting to get annoyed with the then a boy in black walked your smiled at her slightly, before leaning in and connecting their lips. He breathed in to her and she got what she needed. Then he pulled her close and brought her to his mother. "Oh itachi they're finally here." Mikoto beamed "what are their names?" itachi inquired. Mikoto looked thoughtful before saying "the boy will be sasuke and I expect you to assist him." Mikoto laughed at her own joke. "And the girl will be kagome and you will always protect her." (NOTE) Itachi smiled before saying "yes mother..."

* * *

It was itachis 13th birth day today and he was walking to the uchiha district when he saw a adorable site it was the 5 year old kagome and sasuke arguing about something. Itachi sunk up on them and grabbed they screamed and laughed. Sasuke said "Nii-san!" While kagome giggled "ita-nii-chan" kagome was always quiet until some one upset her that is. Sasuke then seemed to realise something " wait he can't be here!" Kagome stiffened"oh no! Ita-nii-chan you have to go!" Itachi smirked "only if you two come with me."Sasuke looked irritated "I can't do that it kagome will." She frowned "are you sure sasu?" He nodded "ok then let's go ita" he picked her up bridle the time they got home kagome was asleep even though it was only 1:20. As soon as he open the door he went on attack mode. There are intruders.


	3. uncle kaka is a horsey

**AN: Hey I want to thank my great Beta Kage kitsune of light! *waves***  
**And to my sister who is my ever present and amazing muse!**  
**Sister: Yeah right; you hate me.**  
**AN: I do not! **  
**Sister: Whatever.**  
**AN: *sigh* On with the story.**

* * *

Itachi kicked the first figure in the side, launching it in farther away from where Kagome was. Itachi spun to the right, delivering a swift punch to the second figure's chest stopping him from getting closer to his imouto. _click_. The lights flooded the room, causing Kagome to shift at the sudden brightness; signaling that it would be easier to wake her up. "SURPRISE ITACHI!" Itachi saw that the "intruders" were actually Shisui and Kakashi. And that the entire clan was hidden in that one room... somehow... Itachi simply sighed. Their shout of surprise had woken up Kagome. While it was Itachi's first birthday party; it was clan tradition to throw a party for those who would turn thirteen. Kagome started to cry, never being around so many people at one time before. Kakashi simply lifted her up before Itachi could, telling him "Mah, enjoy your only party. I'll calm her down." Kagome had somehow bonded with Kakashi, and would call him "Uncle Kaka." Kagome simply squirmed saying "I want 'tachi-nii! Uncle Kaka I want 'tachi-nii!" Kakashi sighed, "Alright, alright. To 'tachi-nii!" If Kagome was around, you had to call Itachi, 'tachi-nii, or else you had one upset five year old. And when the five year old was upset, you had one ticked Itachi. "That way horsey!" Kagome yelled at the newly dubbed "Horsey." pointing to the left from Kakashi's shoulders. Itachi was two feet away to the right. Walking over there, Kakashi gave Kagome over to Itachi, who simply nodded. It made one cute picture, and if any fan-girls were nearby, they would sequel at the pure cute of the newly-made ABNU Itachi with his imouto. The party went on with drinks being passed out. Itachi simply kept the drinks away from Kagome and him. But Fugaku just drank and drank. (Itachi suspected that Shisui wanted to get his father drunk.) He was quickly becoming drunk. When the candles were lit, Fugaku decided that he didn't like fire anymore and threw the candles. One had deified the laws of reality and stayed lit, heading straight to Kagome, whose eyes widened when the flame thrown by her father got closer. Everything seemed to slow down, fear was creeping into her veins. Then, Itachi's hand appeared in her line of sight. Kagome blinked, and she looked at Shisui.  
~Kagome's point of view.~  
I could see everything clearer, but as I looked at 'Isui, he, his eyes! They were gone, and, and now I see a river! With a note and 'Isui looked wet and really white. I looked away, and I faced 'tachi-nii's chest. "Imouto, are you alright?" I heard him whisper. I looked up at his face, I could see blood, but it wasn't scary like 'Isui's face. "'Tachi-nii! Why does everyone look so scary?" I whisper to him, I could feel myself starting to cry. "Go to sleep Imouto, I will look after you and keep you safe." He whispered. "Promise?" I asked him, my eyes getting heavier for some reason. "I promise" he answered as my eyes closed.  
-Kagome's point of view.-  
Everyone was silent, watching Kagome with calculating eyes. The tension was so thick, that a Kunai could cut it. Kakashi broke the silence. "Itachi was that... a silver sharingan?" "Hn." Was the only answer.


	4. KIS is us uchiha siblings

**AN: If you haven't read chap three please do, it's new.**

**Sis: If you rhyme; it's a crime.**

**AN: I'm a poet and I know it.**

**Sis: If only you didn't hate me so.**

**AN: That's a lie ya know.**

* * *

_Last time... "was that a silver sharingan?" "Hn."_

* * *

Fugaku decided it was time for answers, "Itachi explain." He demanded, eyes narrowed. Itachi frowned, "I do not know myself." Was his cool reply. Mikoto interjected, "Whatever the case, she is sure to be a great ninja, just like you Itachi." Itachi stayed silent. "If only Sasuke would show the signs. Oh and Itachi bring her to me in the morning so I may start her training." Fugaku told him with a smirk on his face. Itachi scowled while Mikoto seemed bubbly as ever. "Mikoto, we will get up early in the morning let's retire." Fugaku ordered, going up the stairway to their bedroom, Mikoto followed. A knock was heard before a five year old was seen. "Hi Itachi sorry I'm late I may or may not have gotten lost... but look it's the present from me and Kagy!" He finished with a smile. He pulled out a small red box and gave it to Itachi. Itachi picked it up and opened it, inside was a bracelet made of black leather. It was woven and attached to a sort of dog tag that said 'K.I.S.' Itachi looked at Sasuke questioningly. "It stands for Kagome, Itachi and Sasuke." Sasuke explained. And Itachi smiled back, a smile that spoke of Itachi's love for his siblings. "Thank you Sasuke, but last time I checked, it was time for you to go to bed." Itachi told him. Sasuke smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I was just going... good night Nii-san. Oh, and do you want me to bring Kagy up with me?" Itachi looked at said girl still sleeping in his arms, "No, i'll take her with me." Itachi told him. "Alright." Sasuke said, not thinking about what he may have meant. Once he was gone Itachi cleared his throat and said to the silent crowd, "Thank you all for coming. I hope you all have a safe trip to your homes." Since they where all practically kicked out, they all left. All except for Shisui, all he said was, "Then tonight is the night." Itachi didn't respond. "Look how high the moon has risen it is like it is stained by the deeds that shall be committed to night." Shisui whispered, looking at the pale glow of the moon. Itachi felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Not for the ones he would, kill but for the ones he would spare. "tomorrow is the night for, now I shall rest in preparation. Goodbye dear friend." Itachi whispered to his cousin. "Goodbye, Itachi." Was the reply.

AN: Ok, so I know (Uchiha) five year olds don't talk as much as Sasuke but he does if you don't get this chap got back and read three it's no longer a AN NOTE.

Thanks to, as always my awesome beta Kage kitsune of light and of coarse my big sis.


	5. a hugya at the door, and is kagome ok!

**_AN: I hate my bitchy mom because she acts like the world is against her just because I want to sleep like what the hell?_**

**_Sis:stop complaining only mom hates you every one hates me_**

**_AN:not true I love you_**

**_Sis: yeah right_**

**_AN: sigh_**

* * *

Mikoto woke up today just like any other day.

Before every one else.

She got dressed put on make-up and made breakfast.

What was different about today was the bad news from a hyuga ANBU.

She thought he should know first after all it was his best friend.

So she went to itachis room and knocked on the door and opened it but he wasn't there.

"Mikoto I think you're going to want to see this." She heard her husband say.

Fugaku was about to wake up kagome so he could question her about her Sharingun but when he opened the door he was not prepared for the site that greeted him.

Mikoto came from the western hall.

"s-s-so k-KAWII!" there sprawled out on sasukes qween sized bed was itachi.

On him nestled in to his chest was kagome with sasukes arms wrapped around her and itachis arms around them.

"Mabey we should let them sleep?" Mikoto asked hopefully.

"No. I must start her training."

"Yes..." Mikoto gave up the fight for her children long ago.

He shook itachi awake itachi blinked a few times before sitting up he kept the twins in his hold and closed the door getting dressed in the clothes he brought the night before.

He then dressed the twins in traditional uchiha clothes (black with a fan on the back)he picked them up and went down stairs.

At the dinner table they eat in silence not counting the chatter of sasuke trying to talk to the unusually quiet kagome.

Halfway through breakfast Mikoto said "I have some bad news shisui is dead he committed suicide last night after the party in the river it seems he couldn't live up to his name an-"

Fugaku decided to talk "and he will not be baryed with ninjas who served their clan."

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Yes he knew what shisui would do but to disgrace his memory so much... He looked at sasuke who didn't seem to understand death.

Kagome however looked like she was hyperventilating her face looked pale , her chest was heaving and her eyes where urgent.

"I-i-ta-Nii..." His eyes widened "kagome!" He caught her just before she hit the tile ground.

"Fugaku! It's happening again we won't get her to the hospital in time! What do we do?"

* * *

**end :) don't worry there will be another chap but if you want to get me a Christmas present please review because if there's even 1 review that's holds this story in high regards I will continue!**


	6. is kagome ok and a water fall of pain

**AN: I got your x-mas reviews they were awesome arigato gosai mas.(Thank you very much ) I loved them, and I will continue this story no matter what * wave come crashing behind me* thank you for the continued support.**

* * *

Last time... _Itachi caught her before she hit the tile ground. "It's happening again we won't be able to get to the hospital in time!_"

* * *

Itachi's ANBU training kicked in he did the only thing that he could think of, CPR.  
At first it didn't seem to be working but eventually color returned to her face, and she started breathing normally again.  
Itachi picked her up and sat down next to Sasuke.  
"This has happened before." It was a statement from Fugaku.  
Mikoto answered "Yes... it was when you where on a mission in Suna. We took her to the hospital and apparently her lungs aren't as strong as they should be. She has these episodes when she is breathing to fast or to slow. CPR imbued with chakra is a temporary fix, however..." Mikoto trailed off.  
Fugaku decided he was done beating around the bush"And what will exactly happen, I want to know if this will be a frequent problem." "Well, with every breath she takes her situation gets worse. Eventually it will start becoming periodical and will happen more often until there is no rest between episodes and no matter of CPR will save her." Mikoto told him sadly.  
Itachi was in shock, he wasn't aware of this. Damn his ignorance to hell because this took him totally off guard, "And there ... is no cure?"  
Mikoto sighed "No, not any that the medics can find."  
"Itachi, now you have a mission you will attend at lunchtime." Fugaku announced as if the conversation never happened. And this just pissed Itachi off "So you're telling me that my baby sister is going to die, before she has even really lived, and I should just accept it and leave her alone for three months when I'm not even sure how much time she has left?" His voice was quiet, but it held hidden fury.  
"Hn." Was Fugaku's only answer.  
Mikoto was in tears, and Kagome, who had been silently crying into Itachi's shirt this whole time, and looked up at the prodigy " 'tachi-Nii does this mean I won't see Shi-shi again?" She asked quietly.  
Her tears looked as if they were falling faster down her cheeks.  
Itachi also looked at Kagome the look of her face was so sad, it would make anyone else cry, "No, Imoto you will see him again, but right now he's dreaming of a world where nobody cries of gets hurt. It's a world the floats on a cloud and everyone is happy."  
Kagome's eyes widened childishly and she stopped crying, "Then can I wake him up?" She asked with a hopeful tone.  
Itachi shook his head "It would be mean to wake someone up from such a nice dream."  
Kagome seemed to be in deep thought, frowning a little. "Then can I go there?"  
Itachi simply shook his head, hugging her tighter. "No. I'm afraid you're much to young. You will live a long time before you join him."  
Kagome now looked curious "Ita-nii-chan? What's this world called?" He smiled, "Heaven."

* * *

After that was over with it became quite late, so Itachi went to the Hokage Tower the Hokage said that tonight was the dead line for the current mission. So Itachi went home and put on all his equipment. He would commit such a horrible crime, and sin. Tonight he would be spilling blood like a waterfall. The moon was red, as if sensing the horrible event that was to take place.

AN: Sis why didn't you say anything up there?

Sis: It's not like any one missed me

AN: I missed you!

Sis: Yeah right.

AN: * sigh *


	7. yin blacks out and yang falls asleep

**AN: Guess what sis you're getting some fans!**

**Sis: Seriously?**

**AN: Don't be sarcastic with me. I love you too much!**

**Sis: Right**

**AN: Kit says hi.**

**Sis: She doesn't count she's a beta. **

**AN: I'm sure some readers like you right?... guys?**

* * *

last time..._ tonight the blood will spill like a water fall._

* * *

Itachi had to be quick; Sasuke and Kagome would be back from the park soon.

He started on the outskirts of the Uchiha district. He killed people he met only a few times or saw while going or coming from missions. But as he got closer to his house be murdered people he had dinner with, and shared jokes with. In the bloodiest way he could muster.

When he came across small children or newborns, he slit their throats and they died without so much as a splutter.

Finally he got to his mother and father.

He killed his father first, who simply muttered a curse before dying. Mikoto looked at him with knowing, yet sorrow filled eyes, not putting up a fight before simply allowing her death to come freely.

As he looked around at all that he had done, all he saw was bodies and the crimson color he was so used to. He seemed to drown in the color as he thought to himself, 'So this is the way of the ninja? Cruelty, pain, death and most of all crimson everywhere you look.

All to protect that one thing that makes us feel even remotely human.

But, we are all the same monsters deep down, we will surely pay for it once we die and we know it. But we continue to walk further down the path of no return, and for what? So we can hold on to meaningless dreams? Dreams that could never come true?

No.

It can't be this.

We walk this path so that others don't have to.

So that the ones we care about don't have to.

Anyone who walks this path for any other reason, will surely be poisoned in the cruelty and be cut apart by the pain suffocate in the death and drown in the crimson.' The thoughts swam around his head as he stared at the crimson moon.

* * *

Sasuke was heading home from the park walking along with Kagome. Yes it was after dark but the village was safe and Sasuke was sure that Itachi would protect them if anything happens.

However, when he got to the gate to their home, he noticed the deathly atmosphere and he knew something was wrong. "Kagome, you stay here." He ordered.

Kagome was about to argue, but decided it would only upset her twin more so she hugged him close and said "Fine Sasu-nee, but you better not get hurt."

He gave a cute smile before he entered the house. Kagome didn't know it yet, but that would be the last time she saw her twin for a very long time.

Sasuke walked into his house as quietly as possible attempting to make no noise.

Everything seemed fine until he walked into his parent's bedroom just to make sure. "Oka-s- wha... WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Then he saw his brother. "Nii-san who could have done this?!" He asked Itachi, maybe Nii-san knew why their parents were dead, maybe…

Itachi scoffed, "Stupid little brother." And Sasuke finally got a good look at Itachi, he was in ANBU gear, covered in blood. He sharingan was activated.

Sasuke flinched when Itachi threw a kunai next to his head. "I-Itachi you-" he stuttered out in shock.

"Do you get it now?" Itachi's face still had an impassive look, Sasuke found himself hating that face.

"But, but why Itachi! How could you!?"

"I did it to test my skills, and they were never a challenge for me. I never loved this family, but you, even newborn infants were a greater challenge then you could ever be. You wouldn't even be worth the effort to kill." Itachi's voice was monotone, yet sounded almost bored about what he had done.

Itachi proceeded to attack his brother mentality and physically until they were outside in the pouring rain.

Sasuke managed to get up one more time.

Itachi spoke "If you hate me, despise me, curse my name and cling to your pitiful life. Run away run away and live an unsightly life and when you have the same eyes as me. Stand before me and then you too will die by my hands."

Sasuke thought he saw a tear fall from Itachi's eyes.

He must have imagined it.

* * *

Kagome was being obedient for once; she was never one to sit still. But tonight something was different, the air had a morbid, forlorn and most of all a tragic feel. She hoped her brothers where ok.

She wouldn't cry, no matter how strong the feeling was.

It would dishonor her to be found in a crying mess by one of her brothers, so for them she would be strong. So she looked in the direction of the dog clan compound.

She was good friends with Kiba,and soon he would be old enough to chose a dog. She actually didn't know how, but like the rest of that clan she could understand the inus.

That's why she was engaged with Kiba.

She was starting to get cold, she could see her breaths, and it started to hurt her nose to breath the air was so cold.

That's when Itachi came and he was wearing his gear.

He picked her up and she was too tired to ask questions and he was warm.

So she slept safe in his strong arms unaware of what had happened.


	8. gray sasuke and killing kagome

**AN: I'm so sleepy**

**Sis; stop complaining or I'll nock ya out**

**AN: T_T**

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a cold and obtrusivly bright room. He didn't care though because he didn't have the mental awareness to, he was white he couldn't feel any thing or think any thing because he was numb (pain killers) blank (he couldn't remember anything) and most of all white but slowly the numbness was fading along with the blankness as white started to sully as his memories returned and just like that the white was all gone. Every thing hurt he was now eternally gray(AN: gRay guys!)

* * *

Kagome woke up somewhere warm and everything was buzzing with life she loved it. Itachi was with her as she oohed and awed at everything she hadn't been somewhere so trankwle before. Then she picked up a flower "hey sasu-chan lo... oh yeah he wanted to make sure everyone slept safely. So kagome spent 3 years in the forest with itachi he taught her to hunt, for some reason she was good with a bow,and protect her self to a minor extent. One day she decided she wanted to be a ninja "ita-nii-chan can you teach me to use my sharingun?" He posed for a sec "you must unlock it first which means you have to be able to somon it with your own will I only unlocked mine when I was 8." Kagome huffed it was the same lecture she got every time but she had a surprise for him. "But I am 8 and I can already do that see." She activated it the silver seemed to move like quick silver. "Stop right now." it was command as his sharingun came to life with out his consent. now kagome was starting to get mad why would he be angry when I haven't done anything wrong a wave of chakra overcame everything and everything it touched died. Itachi managed to jump away but the forest wasn't so lucky everything was dead from birds to lizards to dear and the body's all looked like something different happened from drowning to starvation to hunted everything dead and kagome stood still in the center of it. Itachi walked through the carnage and to her looking at her he saw tears that had yet to fall he touched her face her eyes were looking every were trying to see what happened. He covered her eyes with his hand and picked her up. He carried her far away till they were at a clear lake he slowly waded in submerging her up to her chest holding her up. It was like something broke in her dazed eyes that cleared and showed so much emotion as she made a grab for itachi and started crying harshly he held her as she sobbed but it sounded like she missed sasuke more than the dead plants. As her crying subsided he let the comforting water come up to her neck it relaxed her and it was only after a good while that they left. What kagome didn't know was that itachi didn't take her to the lake just to calm her down it was because the lake had chakra and she subconsciously took it to rejuvenate her.


	9. can kagome sleep with anyone?

**an: This chap is so fun!**

**Sis: I know right!**

* * *

Today was Sasuke's first day of school and he absolutely loathed everything about it. There were people everywhere, the class room smelled like chalk and eraser shavings, although he was usually able to avoid his fan girls they were everywhere here, and worst of all some idiot kept screaming about how he had to skip his ramen to get here on time. He slightly wondered what Kagome was doing. Was she safe? Or is she was being tortured… if she was even alive. The mask of indifference hardened on his face. That mask would stay on him until the school year was over.

Kagome was currently trekking through the forest with Itachi. Apparently this would lead to a new home for them or so she was told. Sadly this home would not include Sasuke, just other ninjas. But she was happy to see people again though so she continued on that trail. Eventually they made it to a large bolder in a small pond around it. Itachi picked her up and walked on the water. He tapped the rock and it faded away like it was a illusion. Inside was basically a cave and it was dry. However as they went further down the tunnels, things started to look like a 3 star hotel with rooms a few feet away from each other. Then they met up with a man with orange hair and many piercings along with a blue man. The carrot top spoke to no one in particular "This is Itachi Uchiha of the hidden leaf. He will be our next member." The blue man looked annoyed "What's up with all the pedos from the leaf? I mean is something they put in the water?" Itachi's sharingan started spinning. Kagome however, just looked confused "Aniki what's a pedo?" Itachi deactivated his sharingan and looked at Kagome, careful not to let his mask slip said "The correct term is pedophile and it's nothing to concern yourself with, Imouto." Itachi seemed to stress the word Imouto, and Kisame rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You will find your robe in your sleeping quarters. Kisame will show you to them. As for the child, she can sleep where ever she likes however I don't recommend her staying with any of the other members as most of them will not hesitate to kill her if she act's up. While some of them are just plain insane and the other one is a cannibal so I suggest she stays with me." Pein said. Itachi glared "She will be staying with me." They seemed to enter a glaring match.  
Suddenly Kagome interrupted them. "Hey! I can choose for myself with who I will sleep with." Kisame stared at her dumbfounded. "I will sleep with Pein." Itachi's sharingan was spinning again. "Don't be mad 'tachi-chan I'll sleep with you too." He sighed "Kagome, this is not a choice to make just because you want to play with his piercings." Kagome started to giggle, "Silly Aniki you can't play with his horns!" At this point Kisame was trying to hold in his laughter. Then she seemed to realize something. "Pein-San can you lean down?" She asked. "Hn." He kneeled in front of her. She put small hands on his cheeks running them down over his lips to his black fangs and twisting them. Itachi resisted the urge to face palm. She started to laugh and said "Yeah I will sleep with you!" 'To bad Sasuke isn't here he would love it.'

Sasuke was listening to the teacher go on and on when he felt the need to sneeze. "Ahh-choo!" Curse his high pitched sneeze.


	10. kagy maks a new freind and a plant flys

Hidan just got back from a mission with Kakuzu and he was bored of the constant silence so fucking much that he was looking forward to seeing Pein. Plus he heard the Uchiha prodigy had joined after killing his clan. Maybe Hidan could get him/her to convert to Jashinism. As he thought about this he arrived at base and sauntered as he headed straight to the kitchen. Once there he saw a little girl that looked about 9 she had raven hair to the small of her back pale skin and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen they looked so clear almost crystalline. She was wearing a black tee with a long sleeve fish net under it and tight black shorts. She was flitting about muttering things along the line of "there's never any food in this house you would think at least one person knew how to cook but no it's left to a 8 year old just because I'm a girl those meanies!". Hidan was completely confused as to why there was a little girl in the kitchen. "What are you fucking doing here? Are you the fucking pedophile's new pet? Maybe you're a snack for Zetsu. Possibly a gift for me to sacrifice to my Lord?" He said in his creepiest voice he could muster at the moment. He also had a large smile at the thought of a sacrifice.  
"I could ask you the same, after all I've been living here for 2 months and I've never seen you but by the way you're dressed I'm guessing you're a member which means you can't hurt me or else pein-chan will be angry." Kagome said glancing up from the fridge. "Also, could you please not say bad words, I don't like bad words." Hidan was seething just the way she said everything so mater-of-factly was infuriating.  
"Ya want a bet you little bitch?" She didn't even twitch and continued her mission for food, (they didn't have proper heating in this base! Also no really liked eggs, so Kagome didn't know why there was an entire carton filled with them.)  
"No, not really, aniki says gambling is something only blond drunkards do." Hidan was beyond pissed he decided it would be best to assume she was a sacrifice to Jashin. He was about to beat the bitch to death when she said something, "I like your eyes, they're pretty and they remind me of my favorite flower. And your hair makes me feel oddly nostalgic but it's not a bad feeling it almost feels… safe, comforting." And then she smiled at him a real smile, with caring behind it. No one had smiled at him like that since his mother died. When he was growing up he was bullied constantly because his hair and eye color but this little girl genuinely liked it.  
He stood there for a while just looking at her then he, feeling suddenly abashed, blurted out, "What's your favorite flower?"  
Her smile if possible got bigger, "The purple iris and not just because it's pretty, I like it because it means 'I will love you no matter the cost.' in Japanese flower language that's also why it was the flower most favored by Romeo and Juliet, it symbolized their relationship." Hidan was again taken aback he expected her to say 'its pretty' or something like that but her explanation was much too ...well, deep for a 8 year-old. He stared at her blankly. She blushed, "I know it sounds kinda stupid but its how I feel. Hey, what's your name anyway?"  
"I'm Hidan you?"  
Once again she smiled brightly, "I'm Kagome, Kagome Uchiha." Hidan blinked at her words.  
"Uchiha? Then that means that prodigy who-"  
Kagome cut him off. "That's my aniki, 'tachi-nii But for some reason people just call him Itachi, his name is 'tachi-nii!" She said this so brightly yet pouty at the same time. It was confusing at how she did that. Hidan also wondered how she could be so happy when her entire family was dead, but the murderer still lives and she seemed to love him. Just as he was thinking about that a plant came through the wall.

* * *

**AN: Hey I'm doing it down here this time and sis isn't here to depress anyone PARTY! Why you ask am I so insane at the moment well that's because I'm becoming nocturnal it's been 3 days since I've seen the sun and I need to go to bed soon because the sun will rise. But if ya love hidan and all his creepiness then watch blood by Eddie rath on YouTube and akatsuki also by Eddie rath on YouTube and Uchiha by Eddie rath on YouTube and the Prince of the Crows by Eddie rath on YouTube and Itachi Uchiha by Eddie rath on YouTube and drag them to hell by Eddie rath on YouTube and... I think you get it by now but also best friend by Eddie rath on YouTube shall I do on?... I guess not then well... see ya.**


	11. shinobi training and zesty-chan

Yes that's what I said; a plant came through the wall. On closer inspection it turned out to be a man with a plant around his head, a Venus Fly Trap to be precise. Hidan slipped into a battle stance easily and was about to juice the tree-er, wall hugger when Kagome screamed, while flailing her arms in a panicy fashion. "Hi-chan stop! That's my friend and his name is Zesty-chan it's not his fault that he's a cactus and not a lemon!" Hidan and 'Zesty' both stared at her. Hidan however burst out laughing.  
While white Zetsu smiled good naturedly, black Zetsu just frowned at her, "**Your brother will be back soon, why don't you go wait for him like a little girl.**"Condescending rolled of black Zetsu in waves.  
But before white Zetsu, who was very protective, of Kagome could say anything, Kagome responded, "So I don't have to cook lunch? Yay!" And she skipped away before any one could say anything else. Hidan smirked and walked away forgetting why he was in the kitchen in the first place. Zetsu said, "What did we come in here for anyway?** Pein sent us to find Itachi once he arrives with the new recruit, along with Sasori and Kisame**." Zetsu responded to himself.

Kagome was running for the entrance she didn't like it in this part of her home, it was too dark but she was excited to see Itachi. So she sat down by the entrance and waited. Kagome wasn't exactly the most patient girl so she was glad when the door opened and in walked a red head who she hadn't met yet and a blonde man whose hair looked really pretty and soft. Behind them was Itachi and Kisame, who she knew well. The blond didn't have a robe so she assumed he was the new recruit that everyone had been talking about. By everyone she meant the 7 ninjas she knew at the akatsuki Itachi, Pein, Kisame, Zetsu, Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu. And it looked like she was about to meet the last two (there used to be one more but snake-San turned out to be a really big pedo ,whatever that means). As they walked in the red head looked at her, and pretty hair-San looked at her curiously. Itachi walked over to he and kneeled down and whispered in her ear, "Practice for being a shinobi. Those two are your superiors and Kisame and I are team mates. Go." Kagome nodded to show she heard as he stood up.  
She then turned to face them and bowed her head slightly, "Hello I am Kagome of the bells. May I ask your names?" She inquired with a small smile.  
Sasori caught on quick, "I am Sasori of the Red Sand; the puppet master. This is Deidara, the new recruit."  
Kagome straightened her face into a mask, but she wasn't very good at it and emotion would start to show through if she used it too long, "You must be quite tired after such a long travel you should rest. Oh! I can make you some hot cocoa! And then... I messed up huh 'tachi-Nii?"  
Kisame grinned, "And you almost had it squirt."  
Kagome flushed, "Hey! At least I didn't say anything about dei-dei-chan's hair. It was hard… he must do something to make it so straight! Mine go's every imaginable way and there's nothing I can do to stop it and in the mornings-"  
"Kagome," Itachi cut her off.  
"Sorry aniki." She muttered blushing, Sasori just looked off into space. Deidara was in a mix between amused and embarrassed. Just then zetsu appeared, "Deidara and Itachi you are asked to leader-sama's office as soon as possible." With that Zetsu disappeared again off to do whatever Zetsu does.

* * *

AN: Hey guys I'm down here again but no craziness this time because I have adjusted to my nocturnalness.

Sis: Are you sleeping during the day just to get rid of me?

AN: What? No.  
((… You do it so you can just send me stuff at… like, Midnight, so then my mornings are filled with me starving as I correct this…))

Sis: so it's true then! oh God the pain the pain!

AN: Can I please ask my readers something before this gets out of hand?

Sis: ITS TOO LATE!*starts throwing chairs*

AN: guys listen quick tell who has the most anger issues in the akatsuki Itachi, Pein, Kisame, Zetsu, Konan, Hidan, Sasori, or Deidara?*gets hit by chair and KOed*


	12. going out with a bang un

Kagome was sleeping in her room or her half of it. She still bunks with Pein from the moment she agreed at eight years old. Many things have changed since then, for example she was now twelve and has a slim but slightly curvy figure as she entered puberty. (She looks surprisingly well, but that may be because of her Uchiha linage. When have you ever seen anything wrong with them? No, really, tell me.) Now she also has more knowledge, like she knows that the whole Akatsuki are S-class nuke-nins and that the reason they were founded was to capture jinjuriki to extract their beasts and use them to rule the world. Not that she thought that was evil. From what she heard, the world could use some dictation. She's herd stories of corrupted Kages, bullies that hurt people just for being different, and clans that turn against the very village that raised them. Yes she knew about the Uchiha massacre but it was an accident by which she found out. After that Itachi had a long talk with her telling her his motivation and what Sasuke thought he was, a monster.  
But none of that was the reason she had to get up early. The reason was she had gotten into a argument with Konan. She didn't even remember what it was about but she had earned herself a secret duel with the crafty woman. Sadly she needed to get up at 4:00 AM so she could get ready and meet the blue head out side in the forest she was fairly nervous because she had not been outside the base since she was eight. It sounds weird but when you think about it she had all her needs taken care of, there's an indoor training area, and there are Windows with beautiful views. So she carefully sneaked out hopping no one would follow.  
Silently as possible she sneaked out her window she was half way through when she heard the door start to open and someone whisper, "Leader-sama, are you in here...?" She recognized the voice as Tobi's who had joined recently. Kagome went still hoping he wouldn't see her but, "Kagome?! What are yo-" she cut him off before he could finish, "S***!" She through a smoke bomb at him he caught it reflexively. It went off spewing white and gross smelling smoke. Kagome wiggled the rest of the way out closing the window behind her. She ran through the forest as fast as possible because she doesn't like Tobi.  
He seemed to be a friend of Pein's, but the way he acted something just felt fake and sinister. Needless to say she didn't like him one bit. The only members of the akatsuki she didn't like or, a better word, respect was Konan and Tobi. Come to think of it their fight was because Konan was convinced that the entire akatsuki were sexist pricks but Kagome disagreed. (Even though they made her cook.) She guessed all her friends were a good reason to get in a cat fight with a S rank missing nin. Well at least her grave stone would say 'protected friends to the very end.' even though they didn't really need saving. Finally she was in the clearing Konan stood there. ((A/N: I'm very sorry but I have not the strength to write the fight.))

* * *

They were both breathing deeply Kagome much more than Konan. Though they had both agreed the fight would not be life threatening, Kagome was starting to worry. As a last taijutsu resort Kagome ran at her woman head on. They were inches away from each other both frozen in place both had a hand drawn back but Konan's fist had paper knuckles. Kagome had no idea they would be hard as Steel. So this was her game she was daring Kagome to hit her because if the ravennet did, then she would hit harder. Too bad for Konan that Kagome got her fighting spirit from Deidara, and that was 'To go out with a bang! …un) and that's just what Kagome did, in a way. With all the strength she had she punched the blue headed female in the mouth, hard. She had just the time to say, "Don't use that mouth of yours to talk bad about my friends." before she got hit right in the middle of her chest witch threw her into a tree her back slammed against it first. then her head. She knew she might have a concussion, but her last thought was 'I hope 'ita-nii-chan is not upset.' And then everything was dark.

* * *

**AN: Do I have to do a authors note?**

**Sis: yeah duh**

**AN: why?**

**Sis: ... I don't know**

**AN: kay bye then**


	13. A baka team for sas new lungs for kag

Sasuke was angry. Why do you ask? Well because today was the final day of the academe. Usually he would be happy but his team mates are: the number one baka, Uzumaki, Naruto and his biggest fangirl, Hanaro, Sakura. To say he was dreading missions was an understatement. He absentmindedly wondered what his little sister would do in this situation, 'She would probably look at him with those adorable, bright blue eyes and ask him if she could go outside and lie down in the grass. She always did love nature.'  
"Naruto shut up your annoying Sasuke!" Sakura's screech of rage broke his line of thought, bringing his attention to the petty fight.  
"No I'm not! He's just being emo like always." Naruto huffed. Sasuke sighed internally, 'don't worry Kagome, I'll be there soon if you stay alive till then, and so will I.'  
Just then the door opened and the eraser wedged in plopped on a annoyed silver haired ninja, "My first impression is… you're all idiots. Meet me on the roof."

* * *

Itachi was taking a walk through the forest in celebration of Sasuke's graduation. He supposed Kagome should have a head band saying to whom she belonged. Speaking of Kagome where was she? That's when he heard it. The labored breathing of someone badly wounded. He rushed to the source of the noise and found Kagome laying on her tummy, a small pool to blood around her face her hair matted and her eyes open but unseeing. Itachi felt numb 'This can't be happening, she's going to be fine.' he repeated the words in his head as he knelt down next to her. She was breathing but only barely she was at deaths door her pale face held a pained expression. Itachi picked her up and ran, quickly and carefully through the forest back to base. He first went to Kakuzu because he was the only akatsuki member known to patch people up properly. This also meant Hidan was there most likely arguing about one thing or the other. When Hidan saw Kagome, he quickly got off his bed and made his way to Itachi. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Hidan yelled seeing the state Kagome is in.  
Itachi said nothing but placed her on Hidan's newly vacated bed. Kakuzu looked bored as he looked at her and said, "Its internal, so I can't fix it without cutting her open to see what's bleeding, witch I can do. But if it's any of the vital organs there's not much I can do but stitch it up and hope it heals."  
Just then Pein entered the room with Sasori. "I have been made aware of the situation by Zetsu and I have an idea, since she has been coughing up blood, then there must be a wound in her lungs. If I had to guess she has 3 hours left before she dies. However because it's only her lungs, maybe, Sasori has made a proposal."  
Sasori took over, "If you do what Kakuzu suggests she has a 20% chance of survival and lifelong weakness in her lungs, but if I were to replace her lungs with wooden ones that her soul is tied to, she will have a 50% chance of survival and with the design I developed she will no longer have her episodes."  
Itachi was silent for some time before he said, "If you hurt her your dolls will not be successful in saving whatever life you have."  
Sasori smiled almost bitterly, "My life has much more time than yours at this point."  
"Hn." So the operation started as Hidan, who knew the most about making clean cuts sliced a straight line in between her ribs.  
A few hours and a set of thin wooden lungs later Kagome was resting with most the Akatsuki, (some more had found them and told the rest) watching her as she dreamed. Pein broke the silence as he cleared his throat, "I believe this is the part where I say anyone who wasn't born of the same mother as Kagome needs to leave." There were some protests but one by one everyone but Pein and Itachi left. Itachi nodded in thanks towards Pein who nodded back before leaving. Itachi slowly lay on the bed next to Kagome but not under the covers and draped a arm over her waist. He didn't care if anyone came in, he just wanted to be his imoto's aniki again and hold her. Even if it was only for a little while.

* * *

Konan was hurting; Kagome did quite a number on her mouth her lips where swollen and her jaw ached. She hated the little b*** and she would have her revenge.

* * *

Later on, Hidan realized something. "Where the hell an I going to sleep?!"  
"Outside, where you belong." Kakazu replied.  
"F**k you Kakazu!"


	14. kagys lonely and hidan still has no bed

Kagome was vaguely aware of being on a bed, but she didn't care. Right now all she cared about was the fact that every time her heart beat it felt like a sledge hammer beating down on her chest. In fact everything above her waist and below her neck hurt like a b***. Her head still throbbed, but not as bad as her abdomen. Oddly enough her lungs didn't hurt she couldn't even feel them. Usually you can feel them to some extent but she couldn't. She heard someone else breathing steadily but Kagome didn't want to open her eyes, for she felt safe. She then became aware of the hand around her waist.  
Reluctantly she turned her head and cracked open her eyes, and in her confused state of mind she thought it would be, "Sasu- Itachi."  
He also opened his eyes, "Imouto... are you in any pain?"  
"No aniki but how did I get here? Did Konan bring me?" Kagome lied about the pain, but she was genuinely curious about Konan.  
Itachi frowned, "Konan didn't bring you here. But what happened? Did she attack you?" Kagome mentally panicked, 'I can't tell him what happened! Konan could get in trouble, and it would just bring complications. What to say what to say? Can I lie to my aniki?'  
"Well, I had a fight with Konan and I got really upset so I went for a walk in the woods to clear my mind and I think a… bear attacked me. I don't really remember." (Apparently, she can.)  
Itachi didn't look like he bought it, but he didn't press the matter, "Kagome... When I found you, you were close to death and you probably would have died if it weren't for Sasori but..." his face was serious as he sat up to look at her,"...what Sasori did to save you was that he took out your lungs… and replaced them with better ones."  
Kagome was still lying down and looked at Itachi, "Itachi, did Sasori put puppet lungs in me?"  
Itachi shook his head, "No he can't control your lungs but they are wooden."  
Kagome looked had a thoughtful expression, "I see..." lifting her hand only to bring it back down and ghost her fingers over where her lungs are.  
Itachi got off the bed, stood up and said, "I'll get Sasori to check on you."  
Kagome's eyes widened as she exclaimed quiet hurriedly, "Wait Itachi don't go! I don't need to be checked on."  
Itachi gave her a stern look, "Yes you do. Besides Sasori can give you something for the pain."  
Kagome glared at him slightly, "I told you it doesn't hurt."  
Her glare seemed to amuse him more than frighten him, "And have I ever told you you're a awful liar?" And with that Itachi left.  
Now all alone Kagome felt so empty. She felt like her other half was gone. It hadn't bothered her for a long time. But now that she thinks about it, she knew exactly why. She hadn't seen Sasuke in so long. If she could just see him that would be enough just to know that he's ok would satisfy her. As she thought about this the door opened. In walked Itachi followed by Sasori and tailed by Deidara. Kagome looked at them questioningly to which Deidara grinned and made a piece sight with his hand, which stuck out its tongue. "I'm here as Sasori's assistant, un." Kagome smiled right back but it quickly faded as she tried to sit up but as soon as she moved an eminence pain shot all the way across her chest, and she fell back down which in itself was a painful action. She made no sound but her face contorted with pain. Sasori looked like this is what he expected but Deidara looked pissed, "Kagome! Who the hell did you fight?!" Kagome flinched at Deidara's yelling but said nothing.  
Sasori pushed Deidara to the side lightly, "I have to ask her some things," he sounded so professional, "Kagome where does it hurt the most?"  
She was about to deny the pain but a quick look at Itachi told her not to; Kagome almost missed him entering the room. "It mostly hurts around my chest."  
Sasori nodded, "Now we don't have an ex-ray machine so do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"  
Kagome nodded, albeit reluctantly, "I got thrown against a tree from the impact on my chest."  
Sasori nodded again,"And are you feeling any discomfort around your lungs?"  
"No. It just feels odd." Kagome said, looking down at her lung area.  
Sasori looked intrigued but didn't press the matter, "Are you having trouble breathing?" "No." Kagome answered.  
"Can you take a deep breath for me?" Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. Sasori continued to poke prod and test her. Eventually he gave her some powdery blue thing and told her to swallow it down with a strange smelling liquid. Oddly it took away the pain. A little while later, visiting hours opened (By Sasori's okay.) and once again most of the akatsuki filled into the small room. They were loud (especially Hidan, as Kagome figured out she was using his bed) but Kagome didn't mind, she missed them. Soon they were ushered out by Pein, and Kagome was told to sleep and rest but she couldn't. Now that the room was empty everything just felt cold. So Kagome stared at the ceiling thinking about her twin and her home village. She wondered how uncle kaka was, and her friend and finance Kiba. But she mostly wondered who Sasuke's best friend was. What if it was a girl? The idea put a bad feeling in Kagome's mind and gut. She didn't like it.  
Once again, Hidan had to find some soft ground to sleep on, for no one else would allow him in their rooms


	15. nighty night sasu-chan

Itachi frowned it had been about a week since Kagome's surgery and she had gotten out of bed two days ago and was doing small exercise/training under the watchful eyes of Sasori. Kagome is also healing remarkably well. It almost seemed like every night she got a month's worth of healing done in that one night. The only thing he could think of was she was unconsciously using chakra to heal herself. He was walking to Kagome's room to give her a clay animal. It was a get well present from Deidara, he would have given it himself if he didn't have to go on a mission right after he finished it. He opened the door, "Ka-" his eyes widened, the window was wide open and Kagome was nowhere to be seen. He dropped the clay puppy and it hit the ground echoing. (That is one strong piece of clay, if you account physics and the ground… and stuff.) Itachi left the room immediately to go inform Pein he wasn't overly worried because Kagome wouldn't do anything too stupid... right?

* * *

Kagome made up her mind, she was well enough to do things that civilians could do and she wanted to visit her old home. So early in the morning she got dressed and put fresh bandages on her chest and, just in case, brought extra ones in her spare kunai pouch which was around her thigh. Her outfit consisted of a black short sleeve shirt and a long sleeve fish net under that. For bottoms she was wearing baggy black cargo pants that hung low on her hips. She then tied her hair in a long braid which reached her upper thighs and she was ready to go. She slipped out of the window and started to the nearest village which was a civilian village but she could get food and directions to Kohana. Walking through the forest was oddly familiar and she had a strange want to be with a puppy. 'I must miss Kiba more than I thought' she thought. It was late noon by the time she reached the civilian village. It was abuzz with people and laughter, Kagome liked the atmosphere. So she went up to a stand worker selling food, "Hello good sir."  
He smiled, "And hello to you my lovely young lady, how is it I can help you on such a fine day?"  
She smiled right back flashing her brightest one, "Well I'm looking for directions and supplies do you have any?"  
"Well how much do you want and where to?" He asked.  
"I wish to go to the village hidden in the leaves, no matter how long it takes to get there." She replied.  
He looked smug, "Well most people don't know how to get there but I happen to have a friend who lives there and knows a short cut. So you'll want to go..." He started whispering in her ear, "And that should take about three days. As for the food and water three days worth will be about 200 ryo do you have the money child?"  
She nodded, "Yup I got it!" She gave him half the money she brought. (Which may or may not have been Kakazu's. Too bad for him (maybe) that she didn't care about the amount she gave.)  
He looked over whelmed, "Wait! This is too much! Please I can't take all this it's more than I make in a month!"  
But she was already leaving, "Then take the month off." And she was gone going to Kohana with a full pack she was headed to her brother her fiancé her uncle and the village she was born in.

* * *

Sasuke had a feeling that something was coming, but he figured it was a part of his first real mission that would start in three days. So he continued walking home to the house he still technically lived in. He had a whole district to himself but with no one to share it with, he found himself hating his home a little for feeling so empty, which it was. Since he couldn't do or wouldn't do anything about it, he ignored it in favor of going to Kagome's bed he hadn't moved it since that day, but he never cried on it because she wouldn't have liked that. So he just talked to no one about nothing in general, and about everything hopping it would reach her in whatever prison he had her locked up in. Soon he fell asleep saying one last thing to her, "goodnight kagy-chan."

* * *

Kagome was sleeping on a tree and mumbled, "Good night sasu-chan."


	16. kagy goes to kahona and gets a

Kagome woke up in her tree that was oddly comfortable. Upon opening her eyes she realized that was because the sun was shining directly in her eyes. It looked to be about 6 in the morning, which meant that she should be at the village in half an hour if she kept the same pace. So she got up and continued to Kohana. After trekking for a full 30 minutes she came across the gates. She conceals her ninja pack in her normal traveling pack. So then she could pretend to be a civilian and ask for entry.  
The guard looked suspicions and asked why she was alone. She told them, "My father was born in this village of a ninja clan, but simply wasn't good at being a shinobi so he became a civilian. But he couldn't face his family so he ran to another village in hope of a new start. There, he fell in love with my mother and they married. Soon my mother was pregnant with me but she died in child birth. And a month ago my father became ill and died. On his death bed he told me that I might find sanctuary with, and I quote, 'The dog clan of Kohana.'" A few more questions later, and she was in.  
Once inside the village walls, she saw houses, shops, stands and one big tower in the middle of it all. But right now she had one big brother to meet. She was fairly nervous and who can make her feel better when no one else can? Kiba. So she headed to the dog district. She soon found herself in a sort of lobby she went up to the front desk and asked, "Is this the place where I can buy a nin dog?"  
The woman at the front desk turned her ugly nose up at Kagome, "You must be of a noble inu clan to even think about buying a dog from here! These dogs are of the purest pedigrees and wouldn't even look at a street rat like you."  
Kagome smiled, "Street rat you say so you would call a daughter of the head of the Inuzuka clan a street rat?" (Kagome, you little sneak.)  
"W-what?! You're a daughter of the Inuzukas? I don't believe it!"  
Kagome now schooled her face to that of boredom, "How would you like me to prove it?" A creepy smirk slithered its way onto the ugly woman's mouth, "Fine, I'll let you have what you want if you can make a bond with one of our purest inus, I'll let you have it free of charge." Kagome nodded, "Ok." The woman beckoned with her hand at Kagome who followed as they went through a door. When they entered the long hallway, it resembled a kennel, but as they got deeper it looked like entire rooms were devoted to puppies and dogs. Some old, but mostly young and finally they reached the last room which had six doors.  
The woman said, "Choose a door if the inu inside asks for you to be his or hers and you agree with them, it's yours. I will not go in with you so try not to get your face ripped off." The woman smirked wider. Kagome was thinking about what door to choose and she had no clue. So she went up to every door and felt and listened and the last door she went to, she heard something. No, more like she felt it and than heard. It was like a wave of loneliness rolled over her. She instantly opened the door and went inside. She saw one small puppy shivering as if it were cold; it had black fur so deep one could have mistaken it for a shadow at midnight. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out and tears started to roll down her face as she picked up the mass of fur and held it close. Then she herd little whines that soon turned into barks as he struggled to get out of her grasp. She only held him tighter. Soon he managed to get a hold of her hand, using his sharp little teeth to bite down as hard as he could. Blood rushed from the wound but as soon as the pup tasted the metallic tang, he felt regret filled his soul. He let go and started to lap at it apologetically. Kagome smiled, a true smile one that only her friends and family were blessed enough to see, "Do you feel better now boy?" The pup looked up at her and she saw his eyes they too were as black as night. The inu responded with, "I'm so sorry. Will you be mine?" Or that's the only way Kagome could put it. It was so much more than 'will you be mine?' It was the promise of being together, of sharing the best and worst of life the statement of a connection between two living, breathing, creatures. A lifelong loyalty and love that cannot be broken by anything, the commitment of master and inu and so much more, "Only if you'll be mine." The puppy barked happily and snuggled into her embrace. Kagome stood up and walked out the door into the main room where the sales lady waited. As soon as Kagome walked into the room, the woman openly gawked, "But how... that's not... you can't..." Kagome sighed somehow she knew the woman wouldn't let her off that easy so before the woman could take them away from each other, Kagome bolted.

* * *

Pein was considering what Itachi had just told him, "So Kagome has ran away, and you have reason to believe Konan is behind the incident."


	17. Shiro means white and sasukes shadow

Kagome walked along roof tops with her pup hoping to catch a glimpse of her twin when she realized something fairly important, "Do you have a name?" she asked the pup.  
He looked up at her from his spot in her arms, "They simply called me dog."  
Kagome frowned, he must have been so lonely, "Then I'll call you Shiro." Shiro seemed to like it, even if it was ironic. It was about 7:30 A.M so Kagome went to the Uchiha district to see if Sasuke was there. She then spotted him walking down the road towards the gates. She felt so many emotions at the simple glance, hope, longing, relief, happiness, worry. She noted that he looked taller than her, she couldn't tell, but he had grown so much. So like a shadow with Shiro she followed.  
She saw him walk up to some girl with pink hair. The girl greeted him happily and he seemed to reciprocate her feelings. Kagome made a face at that, and Kagome was forced to watch this for an hour before a blonde walked up to them and started yelling at Sasuke. She immediately decided she liked the blonde. They continued on like this until a silver haired man walked up the trio soon followed by a stout man. She recognized her uncle Kaka and after the blonde and pinky screamed at him, they left.  
Kagome tailed them out close enough to listen to their conversation, but (hopefully) not close enough to be heard or seen. Apparently they were on their first c ranked mission, escorting a bridge builder to the land of waves. Kagome decided not to interrupt because she understood the importance of the first C-ranked mission a Genin did. It was, in a symbolic way, a right of passage. She herself was about the same level, maybe higher, as Sasuke but the only deference is her teachers were the akatsuki and they told it strait. She had already done all her needed D ranked missions under the guise of a wandering ninja whose village was destroyed by a jinjuriki. So this would be her first C-ranked mission as well, 'Make sure sasu is safe, and don't get caught'. Shiro looked up at her; even though he didn't yip anything to her she could tell he was wondering why they had to stay hidden. She had to stay quiet until night so she just patted Shiro's head and continued walking.

Pein was doubtful, "What reason do you have to think that Konan, my childhood friend is behind Kagome's injuries?" Itachi continued as if there was no threat in Pein's tone, "You forget there are several clay birds through which we keep surveillance on the surrounding area. One of these birds caught a 'sparing match' between Kagome and Konan, in which Konan tried to kill Kagome and would have succeeded if not for her deciding it was not worth it. Deidara has said proof if you wish to look it over." Itachi finished.  
Pein looked murderous, and curious as to what could have happened, "Yes I would."

Sasuke had a good feeling ever since leaving the Uchiha district. It was like someone was watching over him. It was odd, but he liked the feeling. Whoever it is, is obviously not a fangirl. So he ignored it and tried to ignore Sakura until Naruto finally came. At that point he could drown them out easier and start wait for Kakashi and the bridge builder.  
When they arrived, they started their mission, with Naruto whooping for joy. They continued walking on and it was pretty much uneventful except for the bridge builder calling Naruto a brat and Naruto calling the bridge builder a drunkard. Suddenly Kakashi had chains looped around him. The owners of said chains pulled hard and Kakashi was a bunch of small bloody pieces.

Kagome stood there frozen watching as her uncle's remains fall to the ground. Soon a eminence anger made itself known to her, but she couldn't move from her hiding spot or Itachi's whole plan would be screwed up (unintentionally). Thankfully Sasuke acted smoothly until he was forced to save that pinket. By then Kagome was half way out of her hiding spot when her uncle appeared. He made quick work of the opposing nin and tied them up. Kakashi then answered questions and left the nin still tied up. Kagome however was not so soft when it came to things like this, she walked up to them and said, "That boy you just tried to kill is under my protection." She then used her main jutsu, "Wind style: Breath stealer!" And all oxygen within five feet of them was gone. They sucked in breath but they might as well be under water. After five minutes she left and released her jutsu.  
They didn't run into any more trouble until they got to the land of waves. There they fought the demon of the mist and some sort of land lord crime boss… person. Kagome helped out where she could, but she couldn't do much if she want to pass her mission. By the time they all went home, Kagome knew that Sasuke was in the strong arms of her uncle and a jinjuriki. So instead of going straight home to the akatsuki, Kagome wanted to see her old friend, and not from a distance she wanted to talk to him. Kiba.


End file.
